Forever My Love
by Rosa17
Summary: One shot after Robin is reunited with Marian. Post Series 3.


Forever My Love by Rosa17

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Setting. Post series 3.

Marian, his wife, a vision of loveliness, lightened up the forest as Robin struggled for each laboured breath, until the poison finally claimed his body for its own. Not exactly the way he had planned to die as the people's hero, but still, he had accomplished what he had set out to do, destroy Vasey and Isabella.

The couple seemed to spin through time and space together; he was so caught up in the wonderment and delight at being reunited with his wife. The beautiful smile on her face that just made him smile in return, that he did not have time to worry about a thing. It felt so good, so right to be back where he belonged, in the arms of his one true love.

Heaven: an eternity in heaven. What had Marian promised as she lay dying in the Holy Land? "I hope we have forever in heaven, because we didn't have enough time on earth, not nearly enough time."

Well they had it now, together. He wondered for a split second whether they would argue in heaven. Was that possible? He had missed verbally sparring with her and with one sideways glance at her face, which he could hardly stop staring at, he knew that they could argue. As he did that he pondered on the other thing she said, this time right before she whisked him away to paradise. "The greatest adventure is yet to come." What exactly did she mean by that?

He had no opportunity to ask right then as his arrival in heaven was announced and there was a flurry of activity, to which when he thought about it afterwards seemed a little more than a hazy dream. With the exception of seeing those who had gone before him.

The next thing he was truly aware of was Marian taking him again by the hand and leading him onwards. Part of him did not want to speak to spoil the beauty of the moment. As if she knew he was still staring at her she turned her head, smiled softly and said. "Come on we have work to do."

"Work, but I have only just got here. I was hoping to spend a little time alone with my wife."

She laughed again. "What did you think heaven would be, a holiday?" Not waiting for a reply she added. "Besides there will be plenty of time for leisure between work."

Robin made a non committal sound; just what was she up to. Not wanting to part from her company and not able to tear himself away, they continued until they hit what could only be described as thick fog.

"Marian? Is this wise?" His voice barely audible but trembled, this heaven thing was new. He liked it but it felt strange that she knew her way around and yet he was feeling a little lost.

Marian sent him her best withering look. "Trust me."

Robin shrugged and decided to go along with the flow. They entered the mist and she led him to a rocky outcrop where she beckoned him to sit down with her, over looking more…fog. Robin gave her a questionable glance.

"This is my rock."

He gave her a sceptical once over. "You live here?"

"No of course not silly, this is where I work from, and now you as well."

"Oh!" was his only response. He was feeling light headed but he was dead, perhaps that went with the territory. Instead of sitting at the place where she patted her hand he walked round behind her. Robin sat, pulling Marian back between his legs, so that she was snug against him and he could breathe in the scent of her hair. Just like he remembered. This was more like it; heaven.

His breath tickled her neck in an invisible caress, his fingers running through her hair. Marian shook her head turning to give him a deep frown, but it didn't work they ended up smiling at each other, it was contagious. It had been so long, yet in eternity was only mere moments that they had been separated.

In her eyes he could see the reflection of his own. His hand rose and cupped her cheek stroking her skin as he had longed to do, so often since they had been cruelly parted. She shut her eyes to the sensations of the pad of his thumb as it stroked her face with gossamer tenderness, love and beauty. His own eyes shut as his lips came down to meet hers in another breathtaking kiss which sent the sparks sizzling above them like firecrackers.

They parted reluctantly and she had the mind to whisper. "We have forever my love." With a peck on his cheek she steered his concentration back to the reason they had come to this mystified place.

Although he had to admit, as he peered into the gloom, it dissipated. "Where are we?" he whispered into her ear.

"The edge of heaven," she whispered in return. "This is where I have been waiting for you. Now we wait for the others. Look."

She pointed and his gaze followed the direction of her finger. There they were watching over the gang, it was an incredulous sensation.

He gave a chuckle verging on disbelief and uttered still in awe. "I felt you with me, I talked with you when I needed help, reassurance, guidance, strength, hope…"

"I know, I listened, I was there." She replied, tears glistening on her lashes for the pain he had endured without her by his side on earth, also for those who were on earth below, suffering as Robin had done.

"I….. Marian I…How will they carry on? I know I asked them to but….."

"I know that feeling too. You promised me you would keep fighting, but the fight left you, until Tuck stepped in. Of course when you were back on your feet I had to endure your little flirtations with Isabella and then your relationship with Kate." She added dryly and Robin smiled unable to deny her statement.

"Alright, but what did you expect, me to stay a monk?"

"Of course not…."

"Anyway there was never anyone else, it was always you. It will always be you." He turned her to face him and gave her another kiss to clarify to point. Not that either of them needed the point being clarified. He was home in her arms as she was in his.

"Back to the topic in question," she firmly told her husband, looking back down upon the gang he had recently left behind. "We have a job to do, we have to help them. Archer needs to realise he has the skills and experience to lead the gang and Tuck needs to help him see that. Little John, Much and Kate need to adjust and accept Archer. Then we have to help Kate find someone to love and finally Much…..it is going to be hard for Much, your death has taken a toll on him. But he will be a better, a stronger man for it. Most importantly of all, they all believe in the spirit of Robin Hood and that is what will drive them on until the King returns to his people."

"Not an easy mission then." He said with wry humour lifting the corners of his mouth into a further smile.

"Since when has Robin of Locksley ever turned down a challenge?" He chuckled at her question. "Together we're stronger," she continued echoing his smile. Oh it felt so good to smile and he made her heart beam every time she thought of him, now it seemed every time their eyes met.

"I love you my husband," she said, half unable to believe that he was finally here.

"Forever in heaven, just like you promised," He replied, watching her bite her lip in the endearing way she had since childhood. "Now and forever." He added sealing their words with a tender kiss.

The fog had misted over when he turned to take another glance at his beloved gang and instead he found himself looking into the eyes of his wife. Just as Robin had learnt to live without her, he realised he didn't have to and never had done. She had always been by his side, walked with him, just as they would walk alongside those who remained.

She snuggled into his body and he welcomed it, the most natural thing in the universe. Together; one love, one vision and one heart beating to their own tune, for eternity.

The End


End file.
